Lovers in the Moonlight
by Zephyr Fyrian
Summary: Xu adjusted his hat and pulled out another figurine. This one was taller than the Painted Lady, with a black hood and twin dao blades clasped in the figure's hands. His face was that of a blue demon, with white horns and a rather frighting grin, baring fangs. "The Blue Spirit." Zutara, Blutara, Paintblue. Whatever that's called.


_**UPDATE(kinda): I've decided that I'd like to write lots of oneshots for Blutara, but at the moment, I'm stumped. So, if you like Blutara and want to see some more of this ship, you can suggest a theme, give me a prompt, tell me an episode(preferably after the Blue Spirit's first debut), or give me some guidelines for a new little story. I'm quite bored right now, and it's not as if I have a whole lot of followers, so the chances of the idea you give me being made into a oneshot is very high.**_

 _ **Thank you for your time! :3**_

 _ **-Zephyr**_

* * *

 **(A/N) This takes place during the episode _The Painted Lady_** **(shocking, I know). It's not canon, because of the Blue Spirit being referred to as an actual spirit, whereas in the show I'm pretty sure it's just a name the Fire Nation made up for Zuko's alias. Hope you enjoy this nonetheless!**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

 ** _Lovers in the Moonlight_**

"So," Sokka started. "This Painted Lady spirit woman is helping the town?"

Xu smiled happily and nodded.

"And we have hope that the factory'll be gone soon, too." he grinned and pulled out the fish box.

"Why?" Aang frowned. "I thought the Painted Lady only healed people?"

"She does," Xu replied. "But her lover doesn't."

"Her lover?" Katara rested her elbows on the counter, intrigued. Hey, she was a girl, she got to fawn over spirit-y romances once in a while!

"Yes," Xu adjusted his hat and pulled out another figurine. This one was taller than the Painted Lady, with a black hood and twin dao blades clasped in the figure's hands. The carving was of a man, or so Katara assumed, since it was the Painted Lady's lover. His face was that of a blue demon, with white horns and a rather frighting grin, baring fangs. "The Blue Spirit. They say he's descended from the sun spirit Agni himself. He's not a river spirit, like his counterpart, but instead he is the spirit of thievery. Legend says that he used to wait by the river edge every night to meet the Painted Lady and protect the people whilst she came into the town to heal the sick. However, the factory sits in the exact place that the Blue Spirit would wait for his love. Now that the Painted Lady has returned, we think that the Blue Spirit will return as well and raze the factory to the ground for being built on such sacred ground."

Sokka just stared. Toph shrugged. Katara looked entranced. Aang was horrified.

"T-the Blue Spirit?" Aang blubbered. "You meant the one that r- stole the Avatar from Admiral Zhao?"

"Indeed," Xu said pleasantly. "He must have had a good reason to steal the Avatar. Now, hop along, go enjoy the festivities, children."

* * *

That night, Katara snuck out of her bedroll and went to the river edge to slip into her Painted Lady disguise. She drew on the red swirls and donned the burgundy cape, quickly placing the hat curtained with silk on her head. As she was preparing to leave, she heard movement behind her.

Suspecting it was Aang, Toph, or Sokka, she turned, preparing to explain herself. However it was not Aang, nor Toph, nor Sokka, and not even Momo that she came face to face with.

It was a blue demon mask, grinning at her out of the dark.

 _"The Blue Spirit,"_ she thought, shivering. Surely he would be angry with her for trying to pose as his lover.

He did not attack however, he only walked forward. When he reached her, he stretched his arm out and parted the silk the hung from the hat, leaning his head down to her ear.

 _"I have missed you, my Painted Lady,"_ his soft voice blew across her ear. _"It has been a long many years since I saw you, love."_

He pulled back and pushed his mask up only enough so that his lips were revealed. Katara was confused at first, because she didn't see why he had just done that; he could already speak, so why had he removed the mask just so? Before Katara had a chance to ask, he leaned forward again and kissed her, his hands gently curling around her own, pulling her close to him.

"I have missed you as well, my love," Katara said softly, deciding it best to play along. "Why have you stopped coming to the river bank?"

 _"The humans built their disgusting pollution machine in the place we always met, my calor; I have been away trying to destroy them."_ The Blue Spirit replied, kissing her again. _"Their filthy metal beasts and their murderous leaders, corrupting a once mighty nation."_

Katara slid her hands from the Blue Spirit's grasp and placed them on his chest, tracing the muscle underneath his black stealth garb.

"A mighty nation, yes," Katara agreed, leaning forward to kiss the Blue Spirit of her own accord. "But a corrupt one, you are right."

 _"I..was a fool,"_ The Blue Spirit sighed, resting his masked forehead against hers. _"I blamed humans and thus the Avatar, before realizing it was never his fault the world was corrupted. It was once I who was in line to rule the great kingdom of fire, when my father Agni ruled the mortal realms along with Tui, La, Jinheu and Gong-Gi. I blame myself for running away from my duty, abandoning my father to leave the humans to rule."_

Katara gently traced his lips with her fingers, feeling the warm breath he softly exhaled on them.

"It wasn't your fault, love," she whispered, hooking her fingers under his chin and pulling it forward so she could kiss him again. The Painted Lady sure was a lucky spirit if she got the kiss _this_ every night.

 _"I suppose,"_ the Blue Spirit conceded, sighing again. _"I wouldn't have met you if I hadn't run away, that's for sure."_

Katara smiled and pulled away.

"I have a town to heal, Blue Spirit." she scolded lightly, releasing his chin.

His pale lips formed a smirk and he flipped his mask down again, sinking back into the dark.

 _"Until tomorrow night, my love,"_ he whispered.

* * *

 _"Katara?"_ Aang gasped. _"You're_ the Painted Lady? B-but how?"

Katara sighed.

"I wasn't at first, I was just trying to help the village." she took off the hat and looked at her friend sadly. "But since that's who everyone thought I was anyway, I guess I just became her."

"Wait, so you've been sneaking out at night?" Aang frowned. "Is Appa even sick?"

"Well," Katara sighed again. "He might be sick of the purple berries I've been feeding him, but other than that, he's fine."

"I can't believe you lied to everyone so you could help these people," Aang looked down.

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have-"

"No, I think it's great!" Aang exclaimed. "You're like a secret hero!"

For a moment, Katara was relieved, but then-

"But it's not just you guys and the villagers I've lied to," she whispered.

Aang walked forward, frowing.

"Who else could you lie to? Yourself?" Aang tried to joke.

"No," Katara shook her head, taking a deep breath. "I lied to a spirit."

Aang looked taken aback.

"You what?" he said.

"I know, it was stupid-"

"No, Katara, you _can't_ lie to spirits, they're other worldly beings, they'd know." Aang interrupted.

"But, he seemed like he believed me…" Katara's brow furrowed. "He thought I was the Painted Lady and everything, he talked about our history, how he was the son of Agni-"

"Katara," Aang stopped her. "This wasn't the _Blue_ Spirit, by any chance, was it?"

"Wh- yes, it was," Katara nodded. "His face wasn't actually demonic, it was only an oni mask. He lifted it when he-"

Katara stopped, flushing.

"Wait, you saw his face?" Aang looked really confused.

"No, only his lips." Katara shook her head.

"Why? Can't he talk with the mask on?" Aang started edging closer, looking worried.

"It wasn't for talking," Katara looked down, her cheek an unholy shade of red; and it wasn't from the paint. "He did it so he could kiss me."

 _"Zu-_ I mean, _the Blue Spirit kissed you?"_ Aang cried. "Katara, he's dangerous, you shouldn't trust him!"

"And why not?" Katara bristled. "He was a perfect gentleman! Plus, he _saved_ you from Zhao, if you recall!"

"Yes, but for his own selfish reasons!" Aang groaned. "Katara, he's masquerading just like you! He's human like us! And I though he threw that mask in Lake Laogai, that's what his un- I mean, that's what someone told me."

"Aang, even if he isn't the real Blue Spirit, he's trying to take out that factory. The least we can do is help the village while he tries to free it." Katara interrupted. "Please, Aang?"

"Oh, alright," Aang conceded. "So, what now?"

"Well," Katara gave him a sly smile. "If you'd like to help, you can head to the factory with me and help us with taking it out."

"'Us'?" Aang questioned.

"The Blue Spirit and I," Katara amended. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

Inside, they dismantled the pipe system, and as Katara was preparing to burst the windows, she caught a glimpse of a blue mask. She smiled, continuing her work.

* * *

"I know you're the Painted Lady and I know you've been feeding Appa purplizing tongue berries!" Sokka exploded when they got back to camp.

Toph stuck her tongue out to show that she'd eaten some of the berries as well.

"Katara, what you did put our whole mission in jeopardy," Sokka reprimanded. "We're leaving right now."

 _"Oh, are you?"_ came a taunting voice from the shadows.

Aang jumped.

"Yes, we _are_ leaving, creepy-voice-hiding-in-the-shadows!" Sokka said, his voice quite high, turning to the patch of shade the voice had come from. "Now show yourself!"

 _"Very well,"_ the voice carried a smug lilt to it and out of the darkness stepped the Blue Spirit. His twin blades were drawn and his stance was challenging.

"I told you he was bad news, Katara," Aang said, sliding into a fighting stance. Sokka did the same, but Toph shrugged and continued eating berries with Momo.

Katara only walked past Aang and Sokka.

"Katara, don't-" Aang began, his voice strained. "You don't know who he is! He'll hurt you!"

 _"It wouldn't be very proficient to hurt my lover, Avatar Aang."_ the Blue Spirit said coldly, before sheathing his swords and reaching his hands out to Katara. _"Come here, my calor."_

"Katara, you have a secret spirit-y boyfriend?" Sokka cried, his mouth agape.

Katara ignored him and walked up to the Blue Spirit, placing one hand on his chest while the other pushed his mask up to just above his lips.

"Katara, don't!" Aang said, walking forward. He made it two steps before his face hit hard stone.

"Sorry, Twinkletoes," Toph said, popping another berry into her mouth. "I've already talked to him and he's completely taken with Sugar Queen here, and also offered to join us, after he finishes some work in Caldera."

Katara wasn't really paying attention, her main focus was on the Blue Spirit and his warm lips, which were now softly caressing her own.

"Ew!" said Sokka, covering his eyes. "That is something I don't ever want to see my little sister doing again!"

"Yeah yeah," Toph smirked. "Oh, be careful Sokka, soon Sugar Queen will actually be a queen!"

Katara pulled away from the Blue Spirit, frowning.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, crossing her arms.

 _"I am a spirit, love,"_ the Blue Spirit whispered in her ear. _"Perhaps she means that once we're together, you'll be just as etheral as I am."_

"Oh no," Sokka said. "My first girlfriend already became the moon spirit, my little sister isn't going to become one either! And, aren't you supposed to be in love with the Painted Lady?"

"He's not a spirit," Aang said flatly. "He's human like us."

 _"So I am,"_ the Blue Spirit smirked, resting his chin on Katara's shoulder. _"But I would rather like to take down this Fire Nation factory and help this village."_

"No, we're leaving." Sokka said with finality. "Come on- what's that?"

They all raced to the edge and saw Fire Nation jetskis sailing quickly down the river, headed for the village.

"What did you do?" Sokka demanded.

"I kind of, destroyed their factory." Katara admitted.

"What!?" Sokka cried.

"Hey, it was _your_ idea," Katara snapped.

"It was a joke!" Sokka glared. "And I suggested spirit magic and made funny noises! Now, they're gonna go down their and they'll blame the villagers. Did you even think this through?"

"Well, what was I supposed to do?" Katara asked, turning away from her brother and leaning into the Blue Spirit's chest.

"Leave!" Sokka exclaimed, exasperated. "Do nothing!"

"No!" Katara yelled, whipping back around to her brother and glaring at him. "I will never, _ever,_ turn my back on people who need me!"

Sokka stared, frightened.

"I'm going down to the village, and I am going to do whatever I can." Katara stood up. "Are you coming, Blue Spirit?"

The Blue Spirit stood and walked over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

 _"I won't betray you, love,"_ he promised. _"Not like last time."_

Katara didn't remember a 'last time', but she nodded and they began their trek down to the river's edge. As she was walking away, Sokka caught her shoulder.

"Wait," he said. "I'm coming too."

Katara turned, her eyes still narrowed.

"I thought you didn't want to help," she scowled.

"You need me," Sokka said simply. "And I will never turn my back on you."

"Sokka," Katara smiled. "You really do have a heart."

The sibling embraced while the Blue Spirit stood to the side, watching.

* * *

"So, what're we going to do?" Sokka asked as they stood on the ridge, watching the scene below.

 _"I can drive them off,"_ the Blue Spirit said, walking to the edge. _"I just need some time. A distraction, something to buy time. A litte help from my Painted Lady, perhaps?"_

Katara smirked and walked up to him, pushing his mask up and kissing him again.

"Sure, my Blue Spirit," she smiled.

"Ew, please stop," Sokka begged.

* * *

Fog encircled the village and Toph thumped a boulder heavily while Appa growled and Sokka played a creepy-sounding flute.

The fog parted enough so that the people could clearly see Katara(disguised as the Painted Lady) standing on the river bank. Suddenly, she jerked forward, waterbending her way to the town. She landed on the dock and stepped forward, but two Fire Nation guards blocked her. Until Aang blew some air and scared them, that is.

"Stand your ground!" the leader yelled.

Katara moved forward, praying to Tui and La that the Blue Spirit would show up soon. The edge of the fog moved with her as she walked closer. She raised her hands and threw two jetskis into the cliff wall with wanterbending. She raised her hand again, but the four guards left all ran to their boats, frightened. They sped off, leaving the leader to fight alone.

"I'll take care of you myself!" he shouted, stepping forward.

 _"I wouldn't,"_ a voice commented from behind the man.

He whirled. A tall figure clad in a red cloak with gold lining stood there, his hood pulled over his face.

"And why not?" the leader demanded. "And why are you wearing such fine fabrics? Those are for high-ups only!"

 _"Maybe it's because I am high-up,"_ the figure offered. _"Higher up than you'll ever be."_

"Ha, I bet you stole it!" the thug laughed. "I'll have fun killing you."

 _"Funny, because I don't plan on dying."_ the figure laughed as well. _"I could have you executed for saying that, you know."_

"Could you really?" the thug said sarcastically.

 _"Are you saying that I can't?"_ the figure asked calmly. _"I could kill for that, too. It's really quite nice being in my position."_

"And what postition is that?" the thug growled.

 _"What do you think?"_

The hood fell. And revealed a raven haired young man with a flame shaped burn over his left eye.

"I'm Fire Prince Zuko, and if you want your life you'll surrender."

The man fell to his knees.

"Your Majesty, I apologize, I-"

"Get out." Zuko growled.

"W-what?" the thug looked up.

"I said, _get out!"_ Zuko roared, swinging a fire whip at the man.

The man ran and jumped into the river, climbing onto one of the skis.

* * *

They had to explain to the people that Katara wasn't actually the Painted Lady, and Katara was nervous about doing so with Prince Zuko there; surely he'd recognize them? But Aang wasn't worried, and Toph wasn't either, so she just did as she would have if Zuko wasn't there.

Afterward, after explaining herself and getting ready to start cleaning the river, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Zuko standing behind her.

"I'm sorry," was the first thing he said.

"About what?" she asked, pretending she wasn't actually Katara. "I'm honored to meet you, Fire Pri-"

"Stop it, Katara." he said softly.

Wait. His voice...was it-?

"Blue Spirit?" Katara whispered.

Zuko smiled sadly.

"Hello, love, miss me?"

* * *

 **(A/N) Okay, so that happened. I'm amusing myself with reading Sokka, he's a really fun character to write. I'm not he'll be quite pleased when he learns who Katara's 'secret spirit-y boyfriend' is. XD ** ** ** ** **Thanks for reading! :3************


End file.
